


As Usual

by Someone1433



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone1433/pseuds/Someone1433
Summary: Lovers who haven't seen each other for a long time just wanna fuck.Prison AU with prisoner x prisoner, writing this just for fun thus no backstory on why they're both in prison.(This is a translation of 一如往常 by pptaira)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [一如往常（dnkbdn）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432875) by [pptaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pptaira/pseuds/pptaira). 



> # My Raihan is a slutty little whore so this Raihan is also a slutty little whore  
> # If you are absolute RaihanxLeon or LeonxRaihan then please be prepared to jump off this train at anytime because I like them fucking each other  
> # Thus, don’t like don’t read

The first day he didn’t really have the time and energy to find him, yet the second day he came up front himself.

“......This is not my cell.” Leon said, staring intensely at the young man in front of him.

“From now on it is.” The young man answered while slowly exhaling a puff of smoke, lying on his back.

He looked pretty much the same as Leon remembered, except for the messy mid-length hair that he obviously was too lazy to take care of, adding a dark aura. However, considering his circumstances, Leon couldn’t really blame him.

“Want a hit?” he asked.

Yup, this is the Raihan he’s used to, just as he remembered.

This is also the reason why Leon’s mind blew up on the spot.

He didn’t even get a chance to ask Raihan why did he switch cells, didn’t get a chance to ask why didn’t he just cut his hair, didn’t get a chance to catch up in a friendlier way----Before Leon could think, he was already grabbing Raihan by the collar, throwing a fast and furious punch at the face that he had loved for years.

The poor cigarette flew all the way across the room from Raihan’s mouth.

“Fuck!” Raihan yelled in pain, still dizzy when Leon continued to grab his shirt and pull him up from the bed.

“Do you think you can leave me behind by running to a shithole like this, Raihan?” Leon’s eyes burned, his whole body tense with the anger boiling up inside him. He just couldn’t stand Raihan’s nonchalant attitude, even though he knows that Raihan didn’t really do anything wrong.

“Ok, ok, relax, Leon……” Raihan held out one hand to block Leon and used the other to try to wipe away the blood running down his nose in vain. He forged an innocent look when his actions only caused more blood to run out from the wound.

The corner of Leon’s mouth twitched and he finally let go of Raihan to allow him to use his shirt to stop the blood from running.

“So, that punch was good. We’ve accomplished our first step, haven’t we?”

“What step?”

Raihan raised his eyebrows. Leon couldn’t see the expression covered by his shirt but was positive that Raihan had a smile on his lips again.

“I’m sure you understand that in a trash place like this, no one’s gonna be all nice and polite to you. Whoever has the power gets to be the boss.” Raihan grinned cheekily. “And you just threw a brutal punch at the strongest person here.”

“......you didn’t stop me.” Leon suddenly felt really guilty. If it weren’t for Raihan’s fast reflexes, the punch he just threw would have broken his nose.

“Why should I stop you, I totally deserve this.” Raihan continued to press on his nose bridge until the blood flow had completely stopped before straightening his shirt.

Raihan scooted a little to clear up space for Leon to sit down on the bed. With the spark of rage cleared, Leon nervously sat down, but he was still debating whether or not to apologize first.

“I’m sorry,” in the end Raihan was the one who first spoke up. “I shouldn’t have left you alone.”

“......I know.”

 _Sorry_. Leon said quietly, gently caressing Raihan’s face. That damn good-looking face had started to swell, its lower half covered in dried blood. He held out his tongue to lick off the sticky substance on Raihan’s skin, starting from the tip of his nose to the thin lips dipped in the smell of cigarettes, leaning in to fill his own mouth with the other’s scent.

“Does it hurt?”

“......duh.”

The second time Leon licked across his mouth, Raihan sucked in the tip of his tongue and pulled Leon into a full-on kiss. Their kiss was always fierce and wild, like two omnivores trying to bite each other off .

“Leon,” Raihan pulled himself away slightly from the other’s mouth while moving his palm down towards Leon’s crotch. “Fuck me.”

Leon blinked in confusion.

“......What?”

“Fuck me.” Raihan repeated. He gently pushed Leon onto the thin mattress, rubbing his already half-hard dick on the rough fabric against Leon’s core, casually taking off the clothes hindering his movements.

“Now? Here? Why?”

“Oh please don’t tell me I need to have some noble reason to invite you to have sex now.” Raihan took Leon’s hand and placed it on his own chest that was slightly puffing up, leading his finger tips to his nipples.

“What if someone catches us?” Leon was obviously still uncertain. “Also what if someone hears….fuck! There’s a camera right over there, what the hell are you thinking?”

“Oh for god’s sake newbie. Trust me, it’s not a problem at all. I’m the experienced senior here.” Raihan curled up his lips.

Leon smiled slightly, continuing to slide his hands down the curves of Raihan’s body until he reached his inner thighs. He tentatively probed the soft flesh at the entrance with his middle finger, and surprisingly was able to slide in two fingers with no trouble. He looked up in shock at Raihan, and got a‘Yeah, yeah, hurry up’ look from Raihan as an answer. Raihan grabbed a bottle of lube from the desk beside the bed post-----God knows how he managed to get this in prison----and Leon continued to prep his already clean anus with his fingers while Raihan pulled down Leon’s pants to give him a hand job.

A long-waited sex could easily destroy one’s patience. Once Leon’s dick was fully erect, Raihan eagerly started to rub his groin against his dick while Leon pushed his glans into his entrance. Raihan’s seductive body was fully prepared for him to break in----If Raihan was a girl, he’d be all wet by now.

\-----But obviously he isn’t, so Leon added more lubrication on his dick. Raihan whined, having lost his patience a while ago.

Fortunately, the feeling of being filled was still amazing, just as usual.

Leon prefers the process of slowly thrusting in. He loves the happiness that comes from two bodies integrating together and becoming one, and he can feel his spirit abundant with euphoria while sparkling his sex drive deep down. However, he also knew that if he continued to prolong the process, Raihan would go mad. After reluctantly prodding near the entrance, Leon finally pushed in deep and fulfilled Raihan’s needy passage.

Both of them let out a satisfied sigh at the same time.

“Ah…...Raihan……” Leon didn’t need to ask Raihan to know that he practically just orgasmed in his mind. His passage hungrily sucked in Leon’s dick, not willing to let go at all.

“Sometimes I wonder if you like my dick more than me.” Leon pressed down on his waist and started pumping slightly, causing Raihan to breathe unevenly.

“Ahh...As long as it’s...ah, yours, I’ll love it,” Raihan was following Leon’s rhythm and stroking himself, yet somehow didn’t miss the opportunity to tease him. “Even if you have a tiny dick, I’m sure I’ll still adore it.”

“......What an honor.”

The bed underneath them was small enough when it was just Raihan, and now it held two adult men rocking back and forth. Raihan lost his patience with the small confined space instantly. Not only could he not stretch his limbs, but Leon also had to carefully restrict his thrust force. Fortunately, before Raihan could complain, Leon noticed his dissatisfaction and gently patted his thigh.

“Clamp tight.”

Realizing what Leon was about to do, Raihan put his hands across Leon’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around Leon’s waist. Leon held Raihan up with one hand behind his back, making sure he was in control of his balance before standing up straight while carrying the other.

“----Ah…...this, ummgh----this is amazing……” Using his own body weight, Raihan sank down deeply onto Leon’s dick. He lustfully panted before biting deep into Leon’s neck, sinking his sharp teeth into Leon’s light skin, damp with sweat. The bite was an aphrodisiac for Leon. He immediately moved both his hands onto Raihan’s buttocks, separating them so he could fuck him even faster.

“Give me----more, ahhh…….there…...faster…...Ahh, Leon----”

It frustrated Raihan that he couldn’t leave reckless bite marks all over Leon in this position. His only option was to hug Leon even tighter with his four limbs, to at least hope for more friction to stimulate his own dick.

“On the door……” He suddenly said.

“What?” Leon was baffled.

Raihan pointed to the cell door behind his back. “Let’s do it there.”

“Wh…...wait!”

The person in his arms leaned backwards without warning, causing Leon to stagger in order to maintain balance. To avoid falling over, Leon had no choice but to totter a few steps towards the steel door, yet he wasn’t able to prevent Raihan’s back from hitting the hard surface of the gate.

“Shit, what were you thinking?” Leon finally got his balance back. Half of his dick had slipped out of Raihan’s hole.

“Don’t ask, just continue----Mmmh----” Before he could complete his sentence, the dick in his body thrusted in once again into his sensitive tract. Raihan couldn’t help but throw back his head and let out a moan.

“Fuck, Ah, mmmh…...More----Harder--------”

“Hah…...They’re--they’re gonna hear……” Leon buried his head in Raihan’s chest, breathing heavily.

“Mgmmh, ah...ahh, let them hear, hah…...I want...uh, mmmh-----”

Never make decisions while in bed----Leon forgot who told him this, but now he fully understood the importance. No one could ever stay rational while being possessed by lust, not to mention that the person he was having sex with was Raihan. This man would only push him further towards madness and desire. Such as in this moment. Raihan seemed to want the whole world to know they were having sex, and while Leon should have been the one trying to keep things at a lower profile, it was immensely hard for him to refuse Raihan’s savage and wild need for love.

\----To be fair, he never was able to refuse Raihan.

Leon heard some noise outside. Of course, with how loud they were being, it was impossible to not wake up anyone. But strangely enough, no one seemed to tell them to shut up, and no wardens came patrolling by, making Leon feel wary.

“Focus.” Raihan growled into Leon’s ear. Leon let out a slight smile. He had only been distracted for a few seconds.

Raihan was even more turned on than usual----not to say he was usually subtle----he would always tell Leon to go harder and more violently whenever Leon slowed his pace. Towards the end, Raihan was holding himself up with his hands on the door bar, his legs hanging above Leon’s shoulders to allow Leon to use all his body force to plunge his throbbing dick inside. Every push caused Raihan to hit his back against the iron gate, the sound of metal clashing with flesh flooding their ears. They started breathing rapidly, and finally managed to climax before using up all their energy.

The second he came, Raihan’s arms suddenly lost all their strength. Thankfully Leon reacted fast enough and caught him before he slipped, and gently put him on the ground.

All that was left in the stillness was heavy breathing and the sound of their heartbeats. The noise from before was long gone. After a good while, Raihan was the first one to calm down his rhythm. He tapped twice on Leon’s knee softly.

“Open up your legs.”

Leon obeyed without thinking. Raihan immediately bent forward and took in the softened yet still engorged dick in his mouth and used his tongue to lick up the leftover cum on it. Being stimulated during the refractory period made Leon gasp involuntarily. He was quite thankful that Raihan did not tease him, just quickly helped him clean up.

“Yours?” Leon asked.

“My what?”

“You’re not planning to sleep with that stuff in you, are you?”

Leon rolled his eyes at his own question-- for all he knew Raihan could actually be planning to do exactly that.

“I’m serious, that’s probably not a good idea, hygiene and all……”

“I’ll clean it out, don’t worry.” Raihan stuck out his tongue at him. “Although I really want to make you eat it up yourself, but----that’ll **absolutely** make me want to go for a second round. Considering we both have to get up early in the morning to do chores, let’s save that for another day, hmm?”

Leon’s expression darkened.

Of course, Raihan was right. They still had tomorrow to prep for.

* * *

This was Leon’s third morning in prison.

He had always been pretty sensitive to his surroundings, but even someone who was oblivious would’ve noticed that something was different----The looks from the other prisoners and wardens, the tones they used, the way they gave way to him when they passed by.

As well as, how some look at Raihan from far away, pointing and talking quietly.

Leon knew it could have something to do with last night, but he was still perplexed. He subtly tugged at the corners of Raihan’s shirt to ask for help. However, Raihan gave no acknowledgement, only looked down and said nothing.

That was the weirdest part. Raihan was always a few steps behind him, but kept turning his head away whenever he tried calling him. From his years of experience with Raihan, Leon was willing to bet that Raihan was planning something behind his back. If it weren’t for his concern about causing a public disturbance, he would’ve already grabbed him by the collar and started yelling at him.

The skepticism lingered in his mind till their evening recess, when a short, skinny boy came in front of Leon.

“......Um, hello?” The boy nervously rubbed his hands, his eyes darting to a group of prisoners far away.

That was the first time Raihan said anything ever since they stepped out of their cell today.

“He’s a lackey sent over to find out your background.” Raihan said under his breath, still looking away, as if not noticing what was happening beside him.

Leon was stunned, but his intuition told him he shouldn’t show any uncertainty or anxiety this moment.

“Speak up.”

“Sir, you……” The boy quickly shot Raihan a glance before darting his eyes away. “you and Mr. Raihan…...seem to be quite close.”

Leon furrowed his brows. He didn’t understand why Raihan was mentioned.

“What does this have to do with you?”

“Yes, sorry,......Of course, this is none of my business……” The boy uttered. He knew he should have left right then, but was shaking because he didn’t manage to get any information.

The awkwardness lasted a good ten seconds. Leon couldn’t solve this situation by himself, so he elbowed Raihan in the back.

“----!” Raihan’s body gave a shudder. He quickly glanced at Leon before turning his head away again. A small hiccup voice escaped from his throat.

However, Leon caught Raihan’s expression----that smug expression the other was trying to hide beneath his smirk. Suddenly a flash went by, and all the memories from last night, Raihan’s suspicious behavior, the “steps” that Raihan mentioned all linked together now. Everything made sense. Leon felt like his brain was close to burning and he gave a fierce stare at Raihan’s slightly shaking back. Leon opened his mouth and said almost gratingly, “He’s my dog, that’s all.”

Fucking hell, he swore he heard Raihan’s laughter that he didn’t manage to smother in time.

The muscles on Leon’s face twitched, and he turned to stare back at the boy who was shaking with fear.

“Get lost.”

* * *

“......Raihan……!”

He was rolling on the bed, head buried deep in the sheets with his right hand slapping the mattress.

“Raihan----!”

“Ha, ha, hahahahahahaha……”

“Stop laughing, get up you moron!” Leon’s cheeks were burning. He sat down on the bed and tried to pull Raihan up by grabbing his waist, but Raihan wouldn’t let him and instead suggestively shook his hips.

“Ahh…...Leon, stop, don’t----Hah, mmgh, gonna get raped…...Argh!”

Leon gave Raihan’s whoring ass a hard slap, having had enough of his overly sweet fake voice.

“So? That was your whole purpose?”

“Of course. What do you think? How does it feel to have everyone’s respect?”

“I don’t think so, I feel they just see me as a pervert……”

Raihan couldn’t help but burst out laughing again when he turned his head back only to see Leon’s uncomfortable expression.

“My dear master, if you weren’t caressing my butt as you were saying this, I might just believe you,” he said, and even barked twice just to tease Leon.

Leon only noticed what he was doing after Raihan mentioned it. His hands stopped for a moment, but he immediately figured he couldn’t withstand the allure of the perfect ass in front of him.

“......Fine, I am one.” He sighed, giving up and using his thumb to rub back and forth on Raihan’s butt crack.

Raihan seemed to relax under his touch, letting out a satisfied low purr every now and then.

“hmmm…...as a reward, I’ll give you head in front of those idiots next time.”

“Please don’t.”

Leon started to ponder why Raihan easily gave up all the power and respect he gained in the prison to him, not to mention the method he used. He didn’t even know if he should accept this awe and ‘respect’ from this group of scumbags.

“I’ll accept that you did this to protect me for the moment, but you didn’t have to use this method.”

“Hmm?”

“What I’m saying is…...You already moved me to this cell, and they know that you take special care of me, isn’t that enough?”

“Perhaps.” Raihan answered nonchalantly.

But of course, Leon wouldn’t be that easily fooled. Raihan moved away from Leon’s touch, sat up, and pressed him gently on the wall.

“Or, I could’ve done this,” Raihan bent forward to kiss the side of his neck, his long, thin fingers moving down Leon’s body, stirring up Leon’s sexual desire effortlessly. “I can tear off your clothes and fuck you bareback on the ground outside, sticking my dick inside your hungry ass, thrusting deep in you till you lose your mind, and let the whole jail hear you cry and beg me to fill your stomach with my cum.” He was gently nibbling on Leon’s ear while talking quietly, at the same time using his palms to stroke Leon’s lower abs, feeling how turned on Leon was by his words and actions.

“They’ll masturbate to your wanton moans, but they know that you’re my personal little whore, only for my use.”

Leon couldn’t help but let out a deep groan, pushing his hips up to rub his crotch against Raihan’s leg that was sticking in between his legs.

“Wouldn’t you like that?” Leon asked.

“Oh, I’d love that.” Raihan smiled.

“Then why didn’t you do so?”

Raihan moved back so he could take in Leon’s beautiful golden eyes.

“Because this is where you should be.” He said gently, his deep voice giving out unquestionable authority. “I like seeing you sitting above and overriding everyone else.”

“Is it fun being a king in a pile of trash?” Leon asked.

“Is it _not_ fun being my king?” Raihan asked back.

Leon laughed out loud.

“----I love it.”


	2. In the shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the translator:  
> No beta this time, so my apologies for any grammatical mistakes.

“Hey, why isn’t he moving?”

“Probably in a coma. Splash him with water.”

Raihan, who was actually conscious, shook his head when cold water came pouring down and spat. Thick and sticky sperm as well as blood flowing from the corner of his mouth came out from his mouth along with the water.

There probably hasn’t been a moment in his life where he looked more wretched than he was at this moment.

Bruises and redness covered his body, even parts of his skin that were untouched was stained with foul-smelling body fluids. Pain radiated from all four of his limbs as well as his throat.

If this wasn’t tragic enough, his ass was also stuffed with cum from six different people.

“----Are we done?” Raihan croaked.

“What?” Not expecting this question, the fierce-looking men glanced at each other. The leader, who was a bald man, walked closer and gave Raihan an unsympathetic kick on his head.

As a result, Raihan came in close proximity with the disgusting liquid he just vomited a few seconds ago.

“Done? This is only the beginning you brat. I don’t care who you are outside, in this prison you better----”

Before the man could finish his sentence, Raihan gave him a hard pull with his toes, making the man fall head-first onto the floor. Using this force to pull himself up, Raihan thunked his foot directly on the man’s face.

A sharp noise thundered the room, which was followed by a horrible shriek from the man. The man was rolling on the floor in pain while clutching his face. His followers still didn’t grasp what was happening----how could someone who was just gang-raped and beaten up possibly impose violence with such ease?

“Oh well, I got the experience I wanted to try out, thanks guys.” Raihan said with a radiant smile. If it weren’t for the hoarse voice that was caused by a rough and forced deepthroat, people might have thought the stains and dirt on Raihan were just a result from an accidental fall.

“I personally don’t give a shit who you are in the outside world,” Raihan pulled his messy hair back in a ponytail, his bright turquoise eyes were the same as those of a predator’s. “But in here, you better learn how to pick your targets wisely, hmm?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“----And then I sent all of them to the hospital.”

Leon removed the cigarette from his lips with worry written all over his face.

“You didn’t paralyze them, did you?”

“Hey I stll have a little compassion for those I fucked with before, alright? But I’m willing to bet, if none of them had any signs of concussion, I’d go on my knees right now and eat your ass.”

Raihan said as he finished his last push up and rolled over to lie on his back and look up into Leon’s eyes.

“......Forget that. Consider I lost the bet. I want to lick.”

“Don’t stick your tongue right out. Are you a dog?”

Raihan immediately stood up and licked Leon’s cheeks.

“Woof woof.”

“Don’t give me that.” However, opposite to his words, Leon gave an overindulging smile. He relaxed his whole body and allowed Raihan to do whatever he wanted.

No matter where they were, this dragon never intended to be tamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the original author:  
> Raihan would never be Leon’s obedient little puppy, because he’s greedy for Leon’s heart instead of wanting to offer his heart. His obsession with Leon is driven by his desires. He wants Leon to be king not because he can devote his loyalty or pledge his allegiance, but because Leon being King is what makes him hard.

**Author's Note:**

> From the translator:  
> If you want to leave a comment for the original author, feel free to do so at  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432875/chapters/56165008
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
